


A Man's Letter

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, from my twitter au, junhee's letter to donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: This is originally a part of my Twitter DongJun AU.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 5





	A Man's Letter

Donghun hyung, 

If, or when, you are reading this something bad has probably happened already. I understand that this upsets you and how much it does. I also know that you have so many questions in your head and I promise I will answer them, all of them, later on. But for now, I hope you find this letter and know that everything will come back to its place once I figure it out. 

Hyung, you have to understand that I cannot tell you everything right now. There's so much going on and it's only getting started. At least promise me that you will follow through the plan, go on with the investigation and serve the justice that everyone deserves. Arrest who are meant to be arrested and so the victims and their family involved in the case can live peacefully once again. I am doing the best I can to help with your investigation and I will be contacting you whenever I can. 

Until the Black Briefcase case is solved, do not attempt to do anything stupid. Don't look for me. Don't even think about me. I am begging you, Donghun hyung. And please try to understand that this is the only way we can solve it. 

I know Hyung is working hard and that you're passionate about your job but please, don't beat yourself up with whatever happened and with whatever may happen in the future. Not everything is your fault, Donghun hyung. And not everything will play out the way you want it to. Just focus on the goal and do your job. I know that Sehyoon hyung, Byeongkwan, Channie and our Team Leader will be there to help you. 

I trust you, Donghun hyung. Please take good care of yourself. And I promise that I will show myself someday. 

Your Partner,  
Jun.

_**P.S.** _

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
**_ _**I am not there; I did not die.** _


End file.
